kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroko no Basuke DRAMA THEATER 3rd GAMES
Kuroko no Basuke DRAMA THEATER 3rd GAMES is the third drama CD of the Kuroko no Basuke franchise. Track list #Prologue ~We came to the fireworks festival~ #He was here until a moment ago #We can’t find him #I hope everything’s okay #We found him #Epilogue ~Let’s enjoy the fireworks~ #Cast comment Summary Kuroko and Kagami come to the fireworks festival along with the rest of the Seirin first years. Kuroko, Kagami and Tetsuya #2 wait in the line for them, when they unexpectedly see their upperclassmen attend the festival as well. After switching with Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda, who will now wait in the line, Kuroko and Kagami along with Tetsuya #2, go to the stands where they encounter Kise, Kasamatsu and Moriyama from Kaijō. Both groups were surprised to see each other but suddenly Kuroko notices that Tetsuya #2 went missing and decides to search for him. Meanwhile, Murasakibara and Himuro go around the festival winning special prices in every stand, not knowing that Midorima with Takao have the same goal in mind. Elsewhere, Momoi calls Aomine who is late to their meeting. After his call, Aomine decides to buy some food from the stands and then join them later. Knowing Aomine well, Momoi decides to go together with Sakurai to enjoy the festival. While searching for Tetsuya #2, Kuroko and Kagami encounter Midorima and Takao who have seen Tetsuya #2 but say that he has disappeared shortly after. Kuroko ad Kagami continue their search, while Tetsuya #2 meets with Himuro and Murasakibara who are winning the special prices which contain snacks. Himuro is also in search of a special item from his past but can't remember what exactly it was. Murasakibara and Himuro continue their hunt for the snacks and for the mysterious item Himuro is searching for. After, encountering Murasakibara and Himuro, Tetsuya #2 meets with Aomine who picks him up and heads to the meeting point where Momoi and Sakurai wait for him. Momoi and Sakurai meet Midorima and Takao, who are desperately in search for stands which still have the special prices, as all of the stands they have checked so far have already been won. Sakurai challenges Midorima to a match of catching goldfish, which Midorima accepts. Meanwhile, on the river bank, the three Kaijō members meet the Seirin upperclassmen and decide to watch the fireworks together. Kuroko and Kagami can't find Tetsuya #2, and it is almost time for the fireworks to start. Kuroko suddenly gets a call from Momoi saying that Aomine has found Tetsuya #2. The relieved duo then go to the stands to buy an item from Kagami's past, which is a duck whistle. Himuro hears Kagami's voice and the sound of the whistle, which leads him to buying the whistle as well, this being the item in the past he has long forgotten. Luckily, due to Murasakibara and Himuro leaving the stand to go search for Himuro's whistle, Midorima and Takao finally manage to find a stand with the special prize still remaining. Kuroko and Kagami reunite with Tetsuya #2 and head for the fireworks where their upperclassmen are. The Kaijō members also hurry to watch the fireworks, while Murasakibara and Himuro watch the fireworks while eating snacks. Trivia *This DRAMA THEATER marks the second time in the Kuroko no Basuke franchise where the main characters were in the setting of a festival. The first being in the -Replace 3- novel, where the Generation of Miracles attend the summer festival. *This DRAMA THEATER marks the debut of Himuro and Sakurai in the DRAMA THEATER series. *This is the first time that Kagami and Himuro attend a festival in Japan. Navigation Category:Drama CD